Player character
Note: this article is written completely in out-of-universe terms. A Player Character was a mechanic used in the original StarCraft game and its expansion, along with many other games outside StarCraft. In the original games, a single player character existed in each of the episodes. The player character never spoke or appeared in game and in the instances that he was acknowledged, would always be addressed by his position or a similar term of familiarity. The player character device is not set to return in StarCraft II. Blizzard is currently in the process of retconning the concept.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; Masterboo. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. StarCraft Player Characters *Episode I: Mar Sara Magistrate (addressed as Magistrate, later joins the Sons of Korhal and is addressed by his rank of Commander). Although the Magistrate of Mar Sara is indeed canon, leading refugees to focal pointsGrubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. and involved in negotiations with Arcturus Mengsk,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Desperate Alliance (in English). 1998. his role in the Sons of Korhal appears to have been phased out. In some ways, his character concept is being merged with Jim Raynor, who will sometimes be referred to as "Commander" in StarCraft II. Might be (possibly) Magistrate Collins from StarCraft: Loomings. *Episode II: Unnamed Cerebrate (a new Cerebrate created by the Overmind). It takes an extended period of time for a Cerebrate to earn the right to a name. This Cerebrate was killed early in Episode III by Tassadar and Zeratul before the two escaped from Char.Rosenberg, Aaron. StarCraft: Queen of Blades. New York, London, Toronto and Sydney: Pocket Star Books, May 2006. ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. *Episode III: The Executor of Episode III has been revealed to be Artanis.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. Brood War Player Characters *Episode IV: Unnamed Executor, possibly ArtanisBlizzard Entertainment Staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. *Episode V: Unnamed UED Captain *Episode VI: Unnamed Cerebrate As of this point in time, these player characters have yet to be "dealt with". It was previously inferred that the Executor of Episode IV was the same one which appeared in Episode III, though with Artanis appearing as a controllable unit and speaking to the Executor, this clearly is not the case, though Blizzard has recently referred to Artanis as Executor. In a sense, the UED Captain may not have to be "dealt with", as the UED fleet was entirely wiped out by Infested Kerrigan's Zerg, not to mention having sustained extensive casualties leading up to the moment. Although some UED remnants can be found in the Koprulu Sector, such as the base on Abaddon, it is likely that the Captain is deceased. Like the Executor, it was often inferred that the Episode VI Cerebrate was the same as the one in Episode II. However, with the death of the first player character Cerebrate, this is not the case. In a sense, the Cerebrate has already been "dealt with", Kerrigan having eradicated the Cerebrates as of StarCraft II. It may have been the Cerebrate which aided her in her Infested Terran project.Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. Other Player Characters *Loomings: Unnamed Alpha Squadron Lieutenant. *Enslavers: A former Alpha Squadron commander abandoned the Dominion and banded with Mojo's Boys.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 3B: "The Final Blow" (in English). 1998. *Enslavers II: Unnamed Executor (possibly the same one in Episode IV). References Category: Gameplay